backstreetboysfandomcom-20200214-history
We've Got It Goin' On
We've Got It Goin' On is a song by American boy band the Backstreet Boys. It was released on September 5, 1995 as their debut single and the lead single from their self-titled debut album (1995). It was later included in the U.S. album and achieved success worldwide. Recording Member Nick Carter was unable to sing on the recording of the song, as his voice was changing due to puberty at the time. The song was recorded at Cheiron Studios in Sweden during a week in June 1995 with writers and producers Max Martin and Denniz Pop. The band was brought over for a week to record only this song; however, they finished unexpectedly in just two days. As a result, Martin and Pop suggested another song for the band to record, "Quit Playing Games (With My Heart)". Music video The band's first music video was filmed on August 19, 1995 in Orlando, Florida, was directed by Lionel C. Martin, and is prefaced by a false radio interview introduction. The video itself features the band singing at a gym, outdoors at a park area, and in a studio space, as well as dancing onstage at a club, playing basketball, washing a Jeep, and playing at an arcade pool hall. The video features a brief appearance by Lou Pearlman. Brian Littrell's then-girlfriend Samantha Stonebraker and Samantha's brother Steven Stonebraker appear in the Jeep/Basketball scene, while A. J. McLean's then girlfriend Marissa Jackson appears as the Money collector during the Pool game in the video. Chart performance "We've Got It Goin' On" was first released in the U.S. but had only limited success. It peaked at #69 on the Billboard Hot 100 and spent 20 weeks charting. After that the single was released across Europe and gained additional popularity for the band there. Lyrics BSB: Everybody groove to the music Everybody jam Ahhh... AJ: Ah-ah-oh hey Brian: We've been waiting so long Just can't hold it back no more Creepin' up and down now It's time for me to let it go (ah) AJ: If you really want to see What we can do for you (ah) Send the crazy wild static Sing it BSB: Ahhh... Jam on 'cause Backstreet's got it Come on now everybody We've got it goin' on for years Jam on 'cause Backstreet's got it Come on now everybody We've got it goin' on for years Ahhh... AJ: Ah-ah-oh hey BSB: We've got it goin' on for years AJ: Oh, baby Yeah BSB: We've got it goin' on for years AJ: And I'm creepin' up on your left Straight up funky when I get with ya Keep it ruthless when I get wet Keep the party packed in my corner Tough like granite to keep the crowd hype Get up on this just to get right What you want is what you gon' get Backstreet's got the special effects (uh!) If you really want to see What we can do for you (ah) Send the crazy wild static Sing it BSB: Ahhh... Jam on 'cause Backstreet's got it Come on now everybody We've got it goin' on for years Jam on 'cause Backstreet's got it Come on now everybody We've got it goin' on for years Ahhh... AJ: Ah-ah-oh hey BSB: We've got it goin' on for years Brian: We've got it goin' on AJ: Yeah BSB: We've got it goin' on for years We've been waiting so long Just can't hold it back no more Creepin' up and down now It's time for me to let it go... It's time for me to let it go! Brian: Jam on, jam on BSB: Ahhh... Everybody groove to the music Everybody jam Everybody groove to the music Everybody jam Nick, Howie, AJ, and Kevin (at the same time as Brian): Jam on 'cause Backstreet's got it Come on now everybody We've got it goin' on for years Brian (at the same time as Nick, Howie, AJ, and Kevin): Everybody groove to the music Everybody jam AJ: Ah-ah-oh Nick, Howie, AJ, and Kevin (at the same time as Brian): Jam on 'cause Backstreet's got it Come on now everybody We've got it goin' on for years Brian (at the same time as Nick, Howie, AJ, and Kevin): Everybody groove to the music Everybody jam BSB: We've got it goin' on Music Video Category:Songs Category:Singles